Healing the Healer
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: One-shot on McCoy's healing from Mirror Spock's mind meld. Set after the events in 'Waking Dreams, Waking Nightmares'.


**A/N: Due to a bunch of reviews for my story 'Waking Dreams, Waking Nightmares' asking for a scene concerning McCoy's healing from Mirror Spock's forced meld, I've caved and written one. Originally I left the prospect open for interpretation, which still goes; you don't have to read this. However, I'm happy with the result. I actually have a bunch of ideas concerning the after-effect of that meld. This is just one of them; I hope to get around to writing all the others. I don't own Star Trek. Here's the awaited story:**

* * *

Dr. McCoy paced across the small confines of the room. From his position, Spock watched him. A worried hand came up and tussled his brown hair, and then returned to clasp behind his back. Whenever he stopped moving, he bounced, agitated, on his toes. Spock made no comment. He knew the doctor had to come to the conclusion himself. He also knew that McCoy was aware of the time constraint. It had to happen today. Tomorrow they would both return to duty.

McCoy sighed and plopped on the bed in the Vulcan's quarters. "I know, I know," he said to no one in particular. He leaned on his back and closed his eyes. "I'm just… a bit apprehensive, that's all."

"That is perfectly understandable," Spock said, his tone giving nothing away. "Yet, as a doctor, you understand the need for healing."

Still on his back, McCoy cracked open his eyes and looked at the upside-down Vulcan. "I do, Spock. From what you've said… something could be… amiss." He sighed. "It's just, I don't know, but… another mind meld? I'm not really too keen on them right now…" he trailed off.

"Do you wish to continue to have nightmares?" Spock said softly.

A hand flew up and rubbed his temple. "I could sure do without them," McCoy mumbled. He stood straight up and walked around the bed in front of Spock. "Ok, let's get on with it."

Spock was momentarily taken aback by sudden change of emotions. "Doctor…?"

"Do it, before I lose my nerve!" McCoy snapped. He clasped his hands behind his back angrily, though Spock glimpsed them shaking.

"Very well."

One thing Spock subtly made sure of was that _his_ back was to the bed. When he and McCoy had talked about it earlier he had learned the details surrounding Mirror Spock's attack. Psychologically, it should ease the human that he was not trapped in any way.

McCoy didn't know which was worse- closing his eyes or leaving them open. He settled for leaving them open, and bore into Spock's own. He had to stay angry, at least a little bit; otherwise the fear would overtake him. So he glared at Spock as the fingers came closer, closer…

Contact.

He sucked in a large breath and went rigid, hardly breathing. He didn't feel the fingers on his face; just the telepathic connection. Again, he was lost in a swirl he didn't understand; confused, dizzy and just _gone_.

To Spock, however, everything had order. Their minds merged into one but he could still distinguish whose thoughts were whose. He sensed McCoy, _squirming_ would be an apt way to put it, and gently tried to calm him.

It didn't have the desired effect.

McCoy recoiled and bucked, trying to free himself of the telepathic swirl. When he found that he couldn't leave it, he panicked slightly. He retreated as far as he could and set up defenses. That should keep the invader out. He desperately hoped.

Spock realized the reaction was like a cornered animal. McCoy felt threatened. He backed off calmly and tried to console the doctor of his intentions.

"Doctor… _Leonard_ it is Spock. You have nothing to fear. I am here to help. Do you remember? I am here to help."

Spock? Spock was in his head? Fear gripped McCoy. _Oh God, not again!_ He remembered Spock. He remembered pointy barbs digging into his mind, piercing certain thoughts and feelings. He retreated even farther. No, no, the barbs wouldn't get him this time!

The real Spock picked up on this. Barbs? Fascinating. Apparently that was what the forced meld had seemed like. He traced the echoes of the memory to other memories, shattered in shreds by those curious barbs. He smoothed out the memories, like tapestries, and repaired the tears. He went to each torn place and repaired it, delicately replacing them back among the rack of thoughts.

McCoy could tell that something was different. No spikes were poking him for knowledge. Instead, it was like old wounds were finally being treated. It was soothing, really. He peeked out from behind his emotional defenses to see soft rays, not barbs, retreat. Hesitantly, he stepped out farther. The presence was still there, but it wasn't coming any closer.

"It is alright, Doctor," it said. "I have repaired the damage." Pause. "It is safe now."

Safe? Then what was the presence still doing in his mind? Warily, he stepped closer. Only then it felt like he was falling back. Tendrils were swimming by him and he was falling farther and farther back, back…

…into his own mind.

One.

Himself.

McCoy blinked and gasped. He struggled to get his eyes to focus on the sudden change. He registered that the mind meld was over, but he was a tad disoriented.

He swayed, rocking on his heels. A hand was on his shoulder, steadying him. He heard voices and then a swish. Suddenly there was another hand on him, on the other side. He turned and saw yellow, and managed to focus slightly on hazel eyes.

"Bones?" the word came cascading through a fog.

"Hiya, Jim," he said. His voice sounded gravelly and slurred at the same time. He blinked. "I feel really tiahyed…"

Kirk caught Bones as he slowly crumpled, and looked at Spock. _What is going on?_ Spock gave no immediate answer, but instead assisted in laying the doctor out on the bed. He took the medical scanner from McCoy's bag and briefly ran it over him.

"He is only sleeping," he reported. "And not unconscious."

"Well, that's good," Kirk said. "Now do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Spock motioned him to keep quiet. Kirk glanced at McCoy and complied. "What happened?"

Spock hesitated, which was unusual. "We conducted a mind-meld."

"A mind-meld?" Kirk repeated. "Why? Were you trying to access Mentality?"*

"Negative," Spock said. Again, that odd pause. "Captain, do you recall the events of the parallel universe?"

Kirk shuddered. "How could I forget?" He waited for Spock to continue.

"Something… occurred between my counterpart and Dr. McCoy," he said, his tone much softer. "A forced mind-meld."

Kirk narrowed his eyes. "A forced…" he trailed. Bones had told him that he had simply told Mirror Spock about their universe in a fit of anger. Of course, that hadn't explained his blank expression upon reentering the transporter room. He looked at Spock. "How serious is that?"

"Very." Spock's voice dead-panned. "Such an act has often caused insanity, or left the victim in a vegetable-like state. After Surak's influence had spread considerably, perpetrators were punished with death. No Vulcan has committed any such violation once the entire planet adopted logic and the death penalty was removed. Those who committed such offenses did it for power, control, or, in Dr. McCoy's case, in order to gain knowledge."

Kirk stood stock still, and looked over the figure on the bed. McCoy was sleeping peacefully, curled slightly around some pillows. "He seemed fine…"

Spock nodded. "Indeed. A mixture of luck, and an unexpected mental strength spared his sanity. He did suffer from nightmares, and a few fractured memories, however."

"Spock, that was almost a year ago," Kirk realized. "How did you find out?"

"I observed the doctor in such a nightmare during my rotation and learned of the meld."*

Ah. Kirk gestured the room. "And… what happened here… was?"

"I informed the doctor of his need for healing," Spock said. "That is why we requested some time off. In order to repair the damage, I had to conduct a mind-meld."

It fell into place. "So that's it," Kirk murmured. He watched McCoy's chest rise and fall. "And this?"

"It was a bit… draining."

Kirk nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. McCoy twitched and sighed. "So he just needs to rebuild his strength," Kirk said quietly. He looked up at Spock, a glint appearing in his eye.

"Spock! You don't suppose you and I could rig some bird sounds in hydroponics, could we?"

"It is possible, Captain," he replied. "It's been done before."

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Kirk said, rising. "But I doubt it's ever been done quite _this_ way before."

* * *

It was a day before they would arrive in the new solar system, and so consequently, it was the last day to do nothing.* Kirk had managed to drag a protesting doctor out of Sickbay to walk with him through hydroponics. Spock was up on the bridge, saying he had done his part and that Jim could oversee this stage.

"It is nice," McCoy commented as they strolled through the leafy plants. "Someone's even got the birds going." He turned and leveled Kirk with a look. "Jim, why'd you bring me here?"

Kirk shrugged innocently. "Just seemed like you needed to get out of Sickbay." He kept walking.

"Oh?" McCoy's eyebrow quirked as he caught up and matched pace with him. "In case you hadn't noticed I didn't _want_ to leave Sickbay."

"Trust me, Bones, you'll be glad you did," Kirk turned his face away so he wouldn't see the smile creeping across his face.

"But I've been here before," McCoy pointed out. "It's not like-"

He stopped. Kirk turned back to look at him and saw him rooted to the spot, transfixed. Kirk listened as well. The bird sounds were still going, but they had taken on a peculiar order and arrangement.

"Jim," McCoy whispered after a moment. "Is that 'Georgia on My Mind'?"

Kirk couldn't contain his grin anymore and so he smiled big and wide. "Yes, Bones, it sure is."

McCoy listened as the bird noises went through the whole song. When they were done he breathed a big sigh and looked at his friend.

"I take it you had a hand in this?"

"Spock helped," Kirk said. "But it was my idea."

"Mm." McCoy stayed where he was for a moment, peaceful and contented. "Thanks, Jim."

Crewmembers walking by could only wonder why, when their captain and CMO exited hydroponics, they were smiling so big.

* * *

***From 'Waking Dreams, Waking Nightmares'**

**I also made a Star Trek music video on YouTube about what Spock might've seen when looking into McCoy's mind. It's called 'Mirror Spock- Mind Heist' if you wanna check it out. It's by my same internet name, Danzinora Switch.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know!**


End file.
